


The Oval Portrait       •     TaeKook

by minseokssock



Category: ARMY - Fandom, EAP, POE Edgar Allan - Works, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hoseok calls Jimin Sir, Hoseok calls Jin Master, Hoseok is a full Sub?, Jimin calls Jin Daddy, Jimin is a Swich?, M/M, MxM - Freeform, So they have Sir Daddy and Master kinks?, Yoongi calls Namjoon Sir, bts - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, idk it just kinda happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokssock/pseuds/minseokssock
Summary: an au were an injured Namjoon seeks shelter with the help of his butler Yoongi in an abandoned château where he finds a painting of a beautiful boy and learns all about him.This will BASED OFF of The Oval Portrait by Edgar Allen Poe so everything isn’t the same and will be changed :)It’s on twitter (@_spoopy_kids_ ) and Wattpad (@everythingtotoro13) just to people know I didn’t copyright or steal my own story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As stated this is BASED OFF OF The Oval Portrait by EAP my version is different includes some mafia stuff it’s crazy :) 
> 
> Again, It’s on twitter (@_spoopy_kids_ ) and Wattpad (@everythingtotoro13) just to people know I didn’t copyright or steal my own story

What everyone looks like 

TaeKook 

<https://twitter.com/_spoopy_kids_/status/1100982417081413632?s=21>

NamGi

<https://twitter.com/_spoopy_kids_/status/1100982447393697793?s=21>

JinHopeMin

<https://twitter.com/_spoopy_kids_/status/1100982495623942146?s=21>

——————-

"𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘦."

Mood boards 

<https://twitter.com/_spoopy_kids_/status/1100982399675129856?s=21>

————————-

I’m sorry it’s all links I don’t know how to add pictures in ao3 

—————————

The night was dark and the moon was full. The injured man and his butler were making their way to the abandoned château, the man bleeding from an ambush gone wrong,

 

"Where almost there Sir, just a bit further and we can patch you up." Yoongi —the mans butler— said in remorse at his bosses state.

 

"I'll be fine Yoongi I just need to be-" he was cut off by a sharp pain attacking him in his side, "S-Sir!" Yoongi shrieked in terror, "Are you alright?"

 

The man gave a grimaced smile, "Yes Yoongi I am fine, just need to be patched up and I'll be good to go." Yoongi always worried about him when he got hurt during a bad meeting.

 

"How much further did you say this place was?"

 

"Just up here Sir." Namjoon gave a small took of understanding as they made their way to the door.

 

"And your sure it's abandoned, not like last time when we-"

 

"Yes I know! I made sure it won't be like last time."

 

Yoongi threw himself against the door to budge it open, Namjoon needed to get inside now or he would loose to much blood.

 

As the door flung open Yoongi helped Namjoon to the floor as he fell down, "I'm going to go get supplies stay here." Yoongi replied as he ran from the main hall of the château to get supplies from the van.

 

Namjoon looked around, the place seemed kinda old—dated maybe for the time— as he looked at the old art and tattered tapestry's on the walls,

 

But what intrigued him the most is the placement of the paintings; there were everywhere, literally.

 

As he took in all the art, decor and spare and unused art supplies laying around him Yoongi came ushering back in the main hall with medical supplies,

 

"Ok Sir I got the supplies how are you feeling?"

 

"I'm feeling fine for a man who has been slashed at." He chucked

 

"Sir this is not a laughing matter!" Yoongi said appalled by his bosses actions to what has happened,

 

"What it's happened plenty before, and I'm still here no need to fret Yoongi."

 

"Well I will still fret not after last time....I thought you weren't coming back...."

 

Namjoon looked sympathetically at the man before cupping the mans face in his hands, understanding how he felt, "Yes I know and I'm here now and I'm ok, that's all that matters yes?" Yoongi looked up from the cloth and alcohol in hand,

 

"Yes I suppose so Sir."

 

"Good, now patch me up!"

 

With a giggle and a salute Yoongi replied, "Yes Sir!"

 

~~~~~~~

 

That's it for now lovelies I hope you like it :)

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoon taking care of Joon; Joon revisits the hours before and finds an interesting letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you enjoy loves :)

“Sir you like must rest please!”  
“I am fine Yoongi, a little walking will do me good.”  
“Sir I insist you rest, please, for the sake of your health,” 

Namjoon sighed, “Yes I guess your right, where is the bedroom?”  
“Right this way Sir, I’ve made the bed for you and placed some candles for you to see.”

“Thank you Yoongi, Will you be resting also?” Yoongi shook his head, ”No Sir I’ll be going for more supplies for your wounds and some other necessities.”

Namjoon smiled, “ Very well then I’ll be here, do as you must. I will probably be asleep when you return, do be safe.”

Yoongi nodded with a smile, “Will do Sir, have a good rest.” And with that he took the candle he brought with him and left.

Namjoon sighed, finally being alone to rest and collect his thoughts. How could he have been so careless to let this happen? He is always keeping an eye on his surroundings, Why was this time different? 

Was it because of the bribery for more of what he has to offer? That had to be it! They only known weakness he had is Yoongi...

The boy he loves dearly and holds so close to his heart, he only thing he would risk it all for....

~Before~  
9:30 pm The Castle of Coca  
Coca municipality, central Spain.

“Yoongi~ I’m home baby!” Namjoon yelled as he walking into the front room of the shared home of the two.

No response. He tried again, “Yoongi, Sir is home, Come here!”

Again no response.

‘Where is he this time?’ 

Namjoon ascended up the staircase nothing seemed out of the ordinary beside Yoongi not coming.

He usually is the next room to greet him or is running down the stairs at his calls, why isn’t he now?

“Yoongi! Where are you?!”  
“This isn’t funny, Yoongi!” He yelled as he burst through every door, ran up and down the halls.

“YOONGI!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!” Namjoon crier as he once again ran into the pairs shared bedroom.

He noticed something, a note?

“W-what is this,” 

Dear Kim, 

‘Oh no not Kim’

As you can see I have taken your precious little Yoongi. I’m sure you miss him and want him back, don’t you? Would be a shame if something happened to him.....Anyway, I have something you want and you have something I want come to this address and be quick the clock is ticking. 

Sincerely Kim Seokjin 

“No not Kim, argh!” Namjoon sighed, “I’m coming Yoongi.”

~~~~~~~


	3. Side Story: How Namjoon confessed to Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Namjoon and Yoongi got together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a side thing I don’t think it will be like a biggie in the story I’m just waiting for the twitter poll and I’ll post the new chapter when it’s done, probably will be tomorrow or later that night :)

This will be a side thing I don’t think it will be like a biggie in the story I’m just waiting for the twitter poll and I’ll post the new chapter when it’s done, probably will be tomorrow or later that night :)

••••••••••••••••••

How Namjoon confessed to Yoongi

••••••••••••••

 

The night was young as the small male laid in his bed giggling about his shared texts with the other male he was chatting with,

 

JoonieBear🧸💖: I’m telling you Hyung it happened!

 

LittleMeowMeow🐱🐾: no I just don’t believe it joon.

 

They were taking about the time that Namjoon accidentally set a simple pot of water on fire.

 

LittleMeowMeow🐱🐾: How does one just light water on fire, is that even possible?

 

JoonieBear🧸💖: I’m telling you idk how but it did, IM CURSED

 

Yoongi bursted into giggles at the text,

 

LittleMeowMeow🐱🐾: still I didn’t know that was possible, wow 😮

 

One the other end of the phone Namjoon smiled to himself and sighed , “He’s so cute! I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna ask him out!”

 

JoonieBear🧸💖: so like besides that Hyung, can I ask you something?

 

“Hmm what’s this about?” Yoongi looked at the text in curiosity,

 

LittleMeowMeow🐱🐾: Sure what is it joon? “Do it Namjoon, don’t puss out,”

 

JoonieBear🧸💖: you wanna go out on a date with me? Like go see Train To Busan with me or get pizza and chill at one of our places or go to the mall or oh mylanta I’m rambling....

 

What You wanna go out on a date with me?

Wanna go out...date....me?

go out on a date with Joon

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Yoongi threw his phone across the bed,

“Is really happening, Did Namjoon just ask me out?” Yoongi sat shocked

 

“Is this really happening, did he left me on read....” Namjoon frowned.

He’s never really asked anyone out before and he’s really liked Yoongi for a while them being friends since they were conceived basically, and then feeling like he’s been rejected kinda hurt.

Namjoon sighed as he typed,

 

‘Walla walla bing gabba gabba’ The robot text tone sounded as yoongi was mulling over what just happened.

 

JoonieBear🧸💖: so that’s a no I’m guessing you haven’t answer me in 8 minutes and left me on read :(

 

Yoongi gasped, “nonononono...” Yoongi frantically typed a reply to Namjoon,

 

LittleMeowMeow🐱🐾: NO I WOULD LOVE to I just was shocked is all joon :)

 

Namjoon’s eyes lit up in glee and he say the response pop on his screen, he smiled softly as he typed,

 

JoonieBear🧸💖: :))

 

Yoongi laughed at the Youngers reply,

 

LittleMeowMeow🐱🐾: let’s start planning :)))

 

•••••••••••••••••

 

The boys decided to go to a small cafè and go see Train To Busan.

 

Yoongi sat in the booth with a mint iced tea while he waited.

Some time passed as he sat and watched out the window as Namjoon approached and opened the door for a young couple with a baby and small toddler, They smiled in appreciation and as did he.

Yoongi watched in admiration as the boy walked over to the booth, “Hi,” he says shyly, “Hi,” Yoongi replies back.

 

From then on they just stare at each other, Namjoon breaks the stare with a blush on his face as he looks to the side sitting with his hands on his cheeks, “Did you eat yet?”

 

Yoongi looked at the man indirectly squishing his own cheeks,

 

‘HES SO ADORABLE, I think i just busted the fattest uwu’

 

“No I just got a drink, I got thirsty from the walk.” He smiled, Namjoon smiled back.

 

“Well, I’m uh, Eh-hum, uh gonna go get a drink, do you want anything to eat?” “I’ll take a salad and some triple chocolate cookies to go, if you will.”

 

“Yes, uh, definitely I’ll be back soon.”

They smiled at each other as Namjoon went to order.

 

•••••••••••

 

Not much happened in the time it took for him to order and bring the food back, Namjoon got the same food as Yoongi and a mint iced tea as well.

 

The boys ate in silence as the small café was filled with small talk or others around them and the couple —who Namjoon opened the door for’s toddler excitedly taking to their baby sibling.

 

It was nice, it was confirming.

 

Namjoon looked up and smiled, ‘I could do this again’

 

Yoongi meant his eyes and smiled back, ‘I could definitely do this again’

 

••••••••••••••

 

As the boys finished eating they threw away the plastic salad dishes with their forks and napkins, grabbing their cookies and getting another tea for the road.

 

As they made their way to the cinema Namjoon turned to Yoongi, “I heard the movie is really good, but kinda sad.” He frowned

 

Yoongi turned to him, “Well I hope its not TOO sad....” “It won’t be promise.” He smiled Yoongi smiled back.

 

As they made their way to the cinema they walked inside and got their tickets, “Two for Train To Busan please.”

 

The attendee smiled and took gave the tickets to the soon-to-be couple, “That will be $8.00 exactly Sir,” Namjoon pull out enough money and gave it to the attendee, “Thank you Sir enjoy your movie.”

 

They smiled, They boys returned the smile back. They made their way to the concessions Yoongi bought the biggest tub of popcorn he could get and smiled at Namjoon, “Ok let’s gooooo!” He said excitedly.

 

Namjoon chucked at the boy and followed him the the showing room.

 

••••••••••

 

The boys made their way out of the showing room as the credits rolled, “That was really good! Yoongi, what did you think?”

 

He looked at the boy to his side, slightly sniffing he answered, “You said if wasn’t sad!” Yoongi shrieked at the male,

 

“But it was good to sad.” He pouted. Namjoon chuckled at the smaller male, “Yes, I do agree Yoongi.”

 

[I’m being really vague cause I don’t wanna spoil the move for those who haven’t seen it, last I checked it’s on Netflix :) ]

 

The boys walked down the street, “So....now were to?” Namjoon asked he was wondering if Yoongi wanted to go home or hang out more. “Um, I kinda wanna hang out with you longer if that’s ok with you Joon?”

 

The boy said shyly Namjoon flushes slightly, so He did wanna hang out longer, nice. “We can go to mine, or yours? Whichever you prefer...” Namjoon threw out the idea as the walked across the street with the automated voice counting down the time to get over.

 

“Both are pretty close, uh let’s go to yours.” Yoongi smiled, Namjoon returned the smile right back. 

 

•••••••••••••

 

As the boys entered the apartment Namjoon welled to the coffee table and sat down their popcorn bucket stop half full, “Hey we still have popcorn left if you wanna watch another movie or a show.”

 

Namjoon said as he turned to the elder talking off his over coat. Yoongi smiled, “Yea let’s watch Romance is a bonus book if that’s ok with you Joon...” The shirted trailed, Namjoon smiled,

 

“I think it’s perfect, I’ll go get blankets and you set it up, ok?” Namjoon turned to him with a smile as he was walking towards his room,

 

Yoongi returned it , “It’s a plan.”

 

••••••••••••

 

The boys sat on the couch and watched as Dan-I 

( I looked up the names to make sure i was right and it said Kang Dan-Yi so idk )

and Cha Eun-Ho talked in his car about why she left her wedding.

 

“Uh, hey Hyung....” Namjoon stammered, Yoongi turned to him “Yes Joon?”

“I had a really good time with you tonight and I really wanna do it again, if that’s ok...”

Namjoon flushes and looked at his hands, Yoongi smiled and faced the younger,

 

“Of course Joon I would love to,” Yoongi replied as Namjoon turned to look at him.

 

The two boys looked at each one another placing their hands on each other, the both looked up shyly and giggled.

 

Then they both leaned in for the kiss, it’s being both of the males first official kiss with a love interest, the smiled into the kiss and pulled away,

 

“Wow”

 

“Wow”

 

Both boys said together and laughed as they realized what they did, “That was amazing, and also my first kiss Hyung,” Namjoon looked away shyly thinking his crush and long time friend would poke fun at him.

 

Yoongi’s eyes widened as it was to his first kiss, “T-that was mine too Joon,” he said flustered Namjoon looked at his Hyung shocked for a second but then smiled,

 

“Well it’s great we got to share it together then isn’t it,?” Namjoon said cheekily “Yah,” Yoongi exclaimed at the younger, he did love it but didn’t wanna admit it.

 

“Let’s restart the episode we missed it all,” Yoongi said as he turned to the credits playing.

Namjoon smiled and pulled the elder close, “As you wish, Honey.”

“Yah!” He mumbled half heartedly at the younger while hitting his chest softly while flushing at Namjoon’s comment, hiding his face in the youngers neck in embarrassment.

 

Namjoon chuckled as the episode restarted.

 

••••••••••••

 

The next morning the tv was off and both boys lay cuddled on the couch if the younger male, Yoongi wakes up and looked at the sleeping male beside him, snuggles close and drift back to sleep with him new boyfriend.

 

•••••••••••••••••

 

That’s is, yay this is for Autumn and Mayomi because them along with Steph and the gc made me wanna make this story real, and thank you to whoever is reading and supporting this small idea :)


	4. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon saves Yoongi with a little help :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority on twitter said they just want an update so like it’s gonna be an short action packed update ao3 and Wattpad readers are lucky cause I’m posting it there first so  
>  .🤷♂️.🤷♂️🤷♂️.

“Namjoon think about his logically,”

 

“What is their to think about they have Yoongi!” He replied sharply

 

The other male sighed

 

“I know, I know, but Chan you don’t get it, what if one of Shownu’s boys took Woojin or Jeongin? How would you feel?”

 

Chan gave the other a look and sighed, “Yeah, yeah I get it.”

 

“What do I need to do?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Namjoon-“

 

“NO! I’m going alone, I can’t risk loosing a friend Chan,”

 

The men shared a look, Chan’s not being happy.

 

“Their has to be something I can be look out from father away for you, I-I can do that right?”

 

Namjoon perked up at the blond mans words, “Yes that will work, that you can do, thank you.” He smiled, grateful for his friend.

 

Chan smiled back.

 

“Ok so I have my knife, and a pistol, and some extra bullets. I don’t plan being there long just enough to get Yoongi, not kill all his workers.”

 

“Sounds good Joon.” The man smiled, Joon gave a half smile back.

 

“Ok, So I’m ready. Take a separate van from me, I’ll wear an ear piece so you can talk to me, can Woojin or Jeongin hack the cameras for you?”

 

“Yeah, I can arrange that.”

 

“Good, he said meet here.” He pointed to the address on the letter.

 

Chan nodded, “Ok got it.”

 

“Let’s get Yoongi back!”

 

•••••••••••••••

 

“Alright Joon I see the door, it’s clear.”

 

Namjoon nodded to himself as he walked up to the door hoping not to have trouble with anyone.

 

He walked in the building, it seems empty? Why?

 

He walked around the dimly light entrance, Why is no one here? Where is Seokjin? More importantly Yoongi?

 

 

“Chan do you see anything? Chan?! CHAN!?”

 

He yelled as the man didn’t answer, thinking he sighed at his thoughts, “God damn it Woojin and Jeongin!” He huffed.

 

He made his way down the hallways of the building looking for any sign of the men he was seeking.

 

Namjoon walked up to a door unlabeled and twitter the knob

 

There were people inside,

 

Shit.

 

“Hey, you your not supposed to be here!”

 

“Gotta blast!”

 

Namjoon flung the door shut behind him as he ran, “Chan, I could really use you right now!”

 

“Hey Joon what’s up!”

 

“Don’t ‘What’s up!’ Me! Where have you been I just got a bunch of Seokjins minions after me!”

 

“Oh, uh about that, heh heh.....”

 

“I don’t need details I need to know where Seokjin is, NOW!”

 

“Uh-um—“ Chan stuttered frantically, “Go left!”

 

“Got it!”

 

There was a bunch of guards,

 

Double shit.

 

“There he is get him!” One yelled as he flung a knife, it in turn slashing Namjoon’s side.

 

“Ah!”

 

“Joon you ok?!”

 

Namjoon grimaced, “Yea just a slight cut, haha.” Yeah slight :/

 

“A head of you is a room go in there!”

 

“Ok I’m trusting you,” Namjoon said as he quick opened the door and shut it,

 

“Hey were did he go?!”

 

“That way I think!”

 

“After him!”

 

Namjoon let out a sigh of relief.

 

“S-Sir?”

 

‘Am I hearing things?”

 

“S-Sir! Please!”

 

“Yoongi!”

 

“Not so fast pretty boy.”

 

‘Oh no, Hoseok.’

 

“What do you want?” Namjoon sneered at the other male, “It’s not what I want it’s what Master wants.” He smirked evilly.

 

Namjoon paled slightly, “Where is he?”

 

“Hmm I don’t know.....”

 

“Tell me, NOW!” Namjoon yelled as he thrusted his knife at the other,

 

“Uh uh uh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A voice came from behind.

 

Jimin.

 

“Hoseok dear, show Namjoon what we do to those who don’t listen.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Hoseok replied as pulled out a knife from his back pocket holding it to Yoongi’s throat.

“N-no let me go! Sir, no stay back they will hurt you!” Yoongi cried as he was held at knife point, he didn’t care about him, only Namjoon, he’s top priority.

 

“Yea listen to pretty boy here, if you know what’s good for you,” The crook said as he had a grip on Yoongi’s hair his smirk turning into a sneer at the man across from him as he yanked the smaller males hair.

 

Yoongi whimpered as his hair was tugged, the man sneered at him to, making him quite down, “What is it you want Kim, I know your lurking.”

 

The man in the shadows chuckled to himself as he walked closer, “Oh Namjoon darling, why are you being so hostile? We’re just here to talk, don’t make any rash decisions now darling....”

 

Namjoon gave the man a look, “Why shouldn’t I Kim?” Seokjin snapped his fingers and a gun click was heard.

 

“This is why Kim.”

 

The small man behind him replied as he held a gun to Namjoon’s head, Namjoon froze almost unnoticeably.

 

“Aww look Daddy, he flinched, I love it when they flinch!” The small man gushed. Seokjin smiled at his babies happiness, he would kill for his boys to be happy.

 

“Can I shoot him now Daddy can I please?!” The small man begged his lover. Yoongi’s eyes widened Seokjin chucked at Yoongi and his babies eagerness, “Not yet sweetness, were still discussing, don’t you want you territory back?”

 

Jimin blushed at the name, “I mean, yeah I guess Daddy,” he frowned, “But if he doesn’t comply then can I shoot him and fuck his pretty little maid?!”

 

Yoongi looked star struck, Seokjin smiled, “Yes baby as you please, ah ah ah, what did I say NOT yet.” He frowned as Jimin cooked the gun ready to shoot Namjoon right then an there.

 

Jimin frowned, disappointed.

 

 

“Namjoon,” Said man looked in the direction of the voice, “Do you understand now?”

 

The man replied as Namjoon put his hands at his sides. “What is it you want Kim?”

 

The man looked at him directly in the eye, a crooked smile on his face, “You know what I want, the Jung-Park territory’s you stole from my sweet boys,” He smiled sickly sweet at the though of Jimin and Hoseok.

 

“I want their territory’s back, that’s all I ask,” Namjoon studied the elder,

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

Seokjin gave him the same crooked look, “Then we’ll just have to take little Yoongi here for our selfs won’t we boys?” The man holding a knife to Yoongi’s throat smiled,

 

“Yes Master please can we?! I wanna play with him he’s so pretty......I wonder what he would look like under us, whining and withering, oh I’m hard just thinking about it. What about you pretty baby?”

 

Hoseok replied as he got in the small mans face, Yoongi whimpered at the action letting long held tears fall freely.

 

Yoongi didn’t want Namjoon to die, he did wanna be fucked by other mafia members and then be killed, —probably— or maid their sex slave, he wanted to go home with Namjoon and forget this happened.

 

Namjoon looked sorrowfully at the boy, All he had to do was return the territory’s and they could leave, easy.

 

“Alright, you can have them back,”

“Oh that’s splendid-“

“On one condition,” Namjoon continued, “I return the territory’s and well leave,”

 

Seokjin mulled it over, “Boys let them go,” Hoseok released his grip on Yoongi, the boy fell and he ran to his lover crying.

 

Jimin frowned as he lowered his gun “B-But Daddy I didn’t kill him,” Seokjin walked to the boy and cupped his face in his hands,

 

“Well HueingKai and his group need to be payed a vist baby....” he trailed, Jimin immediately perked up.

 

“Yay lets go, let’s go, let’s go!!!!” He yelled as he ran out. Seokjin grabbed Hoseok’s hand as he walked over, “So he’s gonna make a mess if we don’t go after him so....let’s go teach those kids a lesson baby.”

 

The men smiled and exited after the mochi. Namjoon and Yoongi watched as everything unfolded, “S-Sir your bleeding, let’s go find a place to patch you up and stay tonight.”

 

Namjoon smiled, “Ok my dear let’s go.”

 

~Present~

 

Namjoon sighed they were safe, for now.

 

Exhausted, Namjoon walked over the the bed and laid down. He decided to rest and check the rest of the place out later.

 

As he drifted off he thought of the scarily eventful day the two had and slept sound knowing his love was safe.

 

•••••••••••••

 

That’s it, they will learn about TaeKook and then TaeKook will have some background chapters. I also plan to have some side background stories for JinMinHope and NamGi :)

 


	5. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NamGi FINALLY find the protriat and we meet some new characters:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk of this is it so it will be unfinished for now, cause I mean technically the main storyline is done? But I can do like side stories or make a separate book for that. And I might take the mafia parts and put them in a good new story so if you read something by me and it has the same NamGi and JinMinHope dynamics you know why :)

As the next morning came Namjoon woke up with Yoongi nestled in his arms, ‘He’s back, like he said he would.’ He smiled at the thought. He lied with Yoongi till he he started stirring.

 

“Hello darling, have a good rest?”

 

Yoongi gave the other a dopey smile, “It was lovely thank you Sir.” Namjoon smiled in return. “Well as much as I love laying with you lovely I wanna take a look around this place and see what it has to offer.”

 

“Ok well lest change your bandages and I’ll go get us some breakfast from the things I picked up last night.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

•••••••••••••

 

After his bandages were changed Namjoon went to look at all paintings that were around the castle like home.

 

All the paintings were very common, abstract, colorful scenes, a fruit bowl and some very different concepts of art. But the one that drew his attention the most was one of a boy.....maybe more along the lines of a young man, He was beautiful.

 

The portrait on a large oval frame depicted a young man from his mid section up in the painting. The had a look to him, a sad expression was it? Maybe a undefined one, He couldn’t tell.

 

“Yoongi darling, come here please!” Namjoon heard the flatter of feet coming down the hall as Yoongi entered the room. “Yes Sir, You called?”

 

“Yes, do come here lovely.” He beckoned the short male, “Does this painting look....odd to you?” Yoongi looked at the painting of the young man before him, “Hmm, the man he looks almost.....real?” He turned to Namjoon for conformation on his thoughts.

 

“Yes I thought the same, do help me I think there is a telling of the maker of the paintings, help me find it?”

 

“Of course Sir!”

 

The men searched all around the rooms near and far from them, “Hmm, is there anything here about the one who made this art?” Namjoon mumbled to himself as he looked through the books and papers around him.

 

“I FOUND SOMETHING SIR~” Yoongi hollered from a room across the hall, “Well do bring it to the room with the boy.” Namjoon called back walking to the original room they meant in.

 

“I think this may have to do something with the paintings and history Sir!” Yoongi said eagerly. “Yes lovely youdid amazing~” Namjoon said as he pet the smaller on the head and kissed his lips.

 

Yoongi flushed as the taller pulled away with a smirk knowing the affect he had on the smaller.“Now let’s see here,” Namjoon looked at the faded cover of the book, it had said something along the lines of the homes name but it wasn’t legible.

 

There seemed to be no author, that’s peculiar.....

 

“What in the....” The taller mumbled, “What Sir, What is it?!”

 

“There seems to be no author of this book, Hmm....”

 

“Maybe the painter made it or the folks in the village at the time?”

 

“Perhaps.....”

 

Namjoon flopped a few pages and looked for any information on the portrait of the young man, “Ah ha, here we are!”

 

“Oooo~ let me see let me see~”

 

“Of course lovely.”

 

The men looked at the pages of the book reading of the painter and his creations.

 

# “As a thing of art nothing could be more admirable than the painting itself.

 

But it could have been neither the execution of the work, nor the immortal beauty of the count.”

 

“He was a man of rarest beauty, and not more lovely than full of glee. And evil was the hour when he saw, and loved, and wedded the painter.The man — Jungkook — who has married the painter — Taehyung — had loved his husband to death but hated that the mans love for his paintings had come in rival with.

 

The painter being the passionate man had thought his husband was the most beautiful man there ever was, wanted to paint his Iove to showcase him to all. Jeongkook being the small, meek and obedient husband he was sat in the dark withTaehyung as he painted his love. Jungkook sat with no complaint for many weeks while Taehyung worked, day and night, hours upon hours, never complained or made a sound; he just let his love work.

 

Weeks passed as Taehyung kept working on the painting, never looking up enough to bat an eye at Jungkook, to notice how weak and frail he had become at the neglect of his love. As the last few days creep on the completion of the painting Jungkook drew weaker and weaker.

 

Having to just place the final touches of tint of the eyes the fire in the young mans flickered off. As the painter looked up at the painting to bask at its beauty, “This is truly life itself,” He cried. As he turned to regard his beloved:He was dead!”

 

The two males were stunned, “S-so the boy in the painting is dead??” Yoongi cried to the other.

 

Namjoon was shocked, How could such a beautiful piece of art have such a horrible story?

 

“Yes my lovely, the boy did die, it wasn’t his fault, his lover neglected him.” Yoongi nodded looking at the boy in the picture with a sad face.

 

How about we go look around more or go home maybe? Does that sound good darling?” Yoongi nodded, “Yes Sir lets go home.” Namjoon smiled at the other, “Let’s go.”

 

The men checked around and made sure that they had everything and cleaned up. They locked the door, got in their van and left.

 

Back at the painters home a spirt of a young man sighed, Those two boys were so cute, it reminded him of him and his love.

 

“Darling, my sweet dear, were are you?” A voice sounded from around the corner, “Darling are you ok?”

 

The young man poured, “no....” the other gave a lopsided look, “Why are you sad dear?”

 

The other man sighed again, “More people know about me and they were so nice to our home, and called me beautiful and we’re sorry for me.....”

 

The other gave him a sad look, “I know my darling I was a fool then but now, we will be together and won’t have to worry about that happening again.” The man reassured.

 

The first male smiled lopsidedly,Yes, your right Taehyungie.” He replied as he looked at the other.

 

Taehyung smiled back, “I love you Jungkook.”

 

Jungkook smiled back, “I love you Taehyung.”

 

The two kissed each other, happy to finally be happy.

 

••••••••••••••

Idk if this is the end I might add more or just random like past stuff like the NamGi filer so idk :)


End file.
